


New Year's, 1936

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's, 1936

**Author's Note:**

> is this mpreg? trans!fic? magic???? idk i didn't think that far, i'm just here for the fluff

Luck gently traces the growing curve of Dallas’s belly with wonder, then lies his palm down flat. The two of them are resting together on their bed, fireworks popping in the background outside. He’s positioned with his head close to Dallas’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, rising above even the noise of the fireworks.

“Wow,” he finally says softly. Their eyes meet. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Dallas scoffs, but it’s more playful than angry. “You know what I look like.”

“And you know I mean it,” Luck says, leaning up to kiss him. It’s gentle and sweet, and lasts a good ten seconds longer than it should. When he pulls back, he’s smiling at Dallas – not his usual “listening politely” smile, but a real one, filled with warmth. “Seven months, and we’re going to have a baby.”

“I know,” Dallas sighs. His eyes wander to the curtained window. He can see flashes of color outside, but nothing more. Luck slides his hand over Dallas’s and pulls closer. “I’m not ready.”

“No one ever is,” Luck says matter-of-factly. “But we’ll be alright. We can do this. _You_ can do this.”

This New Year’s finally fills Dallas with hope, and happiness, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. They kiss again as the clock strikes midnight, a new chapter ready to open in their lives.


End file.
